


The Notes: Rewritten

by The_Real_Link



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Link/pseuds/The_Real_Link
Summary: This is an update to my fic The Notes, I will leave both up so people can read both versions.Logan spends an afternoon looking for the side who's been leaving him a trail of gifts and clues.The story is better than the summery I promise I'm just bad at summarizing things :/
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	The Notes: Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading my fic, I hope you enjoy! If you'd like to see the original version of this fic it's simply titled 'The Notes' :)

Logan stood in his room, much like he did every morning at 9 am, looking over himself with a small smile in the mirror. Admiring how good he thought he looked in his 'hidden' outfit as he's been refering to it as. A punked out Jean vest with a large amount of science, space and ocean life themed pins and patches with a save the Earth T-shirt underneath. Topped off with one of his Solid Blue ties loosely tied around his neck. A slick clean pair of black skinny Jeans that he had rolled up to cover just the top of his royal blue converse high tops, tied in a perfect double bow knot.

Suddenly Logan felt Thomas summoning him, Not managing to snap into his usual attire before standing, frozen still in his regular spot in Thomas's livingroom. Much like a deer in headlights.   
Thomas, Virgil, Janus and Patton each stood in their respective areas looking at Logan, complete surprise and shock on their faces until Virgil breaks out into laughter. Thomas quickly remembered Logan mentioning this outfit many, many months ago when he first created it for himself. He had only told Thomas since as his 'Brain side' Thomas would know about it anyways. 

Thomas swiftly got the others to pay attention to him so Logan could Snap into his usual attire when needed by the group. Logan smiled at him ever so faintly and silently thanked him for the metaphorical saving of him in the situation. He joined in the conversation and helped to the best of his abilities, which is to say, how much the others were willing to listen to his input.

For the next hour or so they discussed whether or not Thomas should make a video about them or one of his many second channel series'. He honestly didn't pay much attention. He was too focused on a strange feeling (heh feeling) that someone was in his room.  
As soon as Thomas had his issue resolved Logan was the first to say goodbye, of course with a reminder to drink water and be healthy, but he was out of there quickly.

When he got back to his room he didn't immediately see anyone there, curious as to why he felt like someone had been. He began looking around his room to be sure. He noted how all the books were in place, his bed was still neatly made, his closet doors were slightly open as he had left them. Taking a moment to double check inside his closet, he felt as though someone had their eyes on him. As he walked out of his closet he noticed the his punk outfit was now laid neatly on his bed, walking over and picking up his best to put it away before noticing something in the pocket. He took out a small box that hadn't been in the pocket prior. Setting his vest down and sitting beside the outfit to open the box. 

Looking inside carefully incase it's another one of Remus's pranks, glad that it doesn't seem to be he pulls out a thrice folded note.

For Logan, the biggest nerd I know, 

I know this is random, and you don't like sides in your room but I can't help but give this to you. I have something else to give you, looking in the kitchen, where Patton won't see to find your next clue.  
Ps, I liked the smile that this put on your face, you should wear it more, it suits you well. 

From nobody.

As curious as Logan was about the who wrote the note, he does love a good puzzle after all. He looked at the outfit before looking to the gift in the box, deciding to snap into the punk outfit again. Agreeing with the author of the note that it does look good on him. Finally looking inside the box to see what gift he's recieved. Inside was a space pin that had 'viva la pluto' written on a small ribbon over an image of the planet itself. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was unsure as to who would have given him something so sweet and who would have gone through the trouble of learning about his disdain for Pluto no longer being a planet. 

Once a planet, always a planet, He thought as he placed the pin on his vest. Making his way down to the kitchen and seeing Patton making some lunch, the others elsewhere in the mindscape.

"Hello Patton, I wanted to apologize for my appearance earlier I didn't have time to change before being summoned, I will make sure it does not happen again."

Turning around and smiling brightly at Logan, Patton waved it off. " It's alright Logan, I just didn't expect you to enjoy that style, but whatever makes you happy kiddo."   
"Ah, thank you Patton. I appreciate your understanding." Logan replied with his usual small smile, looking about the kitchen for somewhere that Patton wouldn't be able to see. Staying out of Patton's way while looking around, seeing a small blue envelope propped up on top of one of the cupboards. Reaching up and grabbing it, seeing that it is the next clue he is to be looking for. Pocketing the note to grab himself a snack, before sitting at the table to read his second clue. Nodding to Roman as he joins Patton and Logan in the kitchen. 

To my Star

I know you like to read so check your favourite book to find the next clue, this may be short but I know you won't mind.

From someone ;) 

As he finished his snack and reread the note, wondering who it's author is, Roman and Patton join him at the table. Both noticing the note and sharing a look before Roman speaks in his usual princely tone. 

"Whatcha got there Logan?" He asked simply, Logan looked up from the note to him to respond. 

"A note, it's the second I've gotten today and I am trying to figure out who has been writing them. I unfortunately do not recognize the handwriting, would either of you be able to assist?" He slid the note over to where they could see, Patton looking over it like a confused puppy and Roman looking intensely at it.   
Logan sat and waited for them to look between the note and each other. "Well? Do either of you have an idea?" Logan asked calmly as Patton slid the note back.

"Well, I know it isn't Virgil's, his writing is more stylized and he likes to change fonts." Patton replied with a small apologetic smile. Roman tapped his chin as he spoke after Patton.   
"Well, my king here is correct and I can tell you it was neither of us, it does look like it could be Janus or Remus's, though I'd expect Remus to write in anything but pen." Roman chuckled softly at Patton and Logans reaction to that. "Oh you both know it's true, he does stuff like that a lot. But I would ask Janus, he seems the most likely." Roman finished sincerely, smiling big and taking Patton's hand in his when nudged. 

Logan smiled softly at the two, their relationship having first been a little surprising to the other sides and Logan, but being honestly sweet and helping Thomas greatly. "Well, thank you Roman and Patton, I shall retrieve the next note and continue my adventure. I hope you both have a lovely afternoon."   
Smiling at the two respectfully as he gets up to let them have their lunch in peace. Letting them know he shall see them at dinner time before heading up to his room.

Bumping into Virgil on the stairwell. "Ah Virgil, I wanted to apolo-" "Don't worry about the outfit Logan, the style is different and I don't think it fits but Patton said I can't laugh again. Plus you do kind of pull it off." Virgil cut off Logans apology, knowing that he doesn't need to be sorry for being comfortable, especially after all Logan has done to help Virgil be accepted the way he is with the others.   
"Ah yes we'll, I'm glad you understand and think so Virge. Oh by the way have you seen either Remus or Janus up here?" Logan was hoping the stormy side had but sighed a little internally when Virgil shakes his head no. "I don't know why your looking for either of them but if you find Janus do you mind letting him know I need his assistance later?" Virgil asked quietly, the faintest of purple glow in his eyeshadow. "Of course Virgil, I shall make note to let him know if I pass him. See you at dinner." Logan replied kindly, nodding with Virgil as the leave to their respective directions. 

Opening his door to his room and seeing his original copy of ' The Murder of Agatha Christie' sitting on his desk instead of the shelf where he left it. Picking up the book with a smile, quickly remembering all the good times he's had reading it. Opening the book the the page he was on and seeing another note beside his bookmark. Taking the note out and setting it on his desk before putting the boom away on the shelf.   
Standing infront of his desk as he picks the note back up and reads it.

To My Earth, 

The notes may be done but the hunt is on, the basement is where to go, a snake or a rat, either will work, to get you to where you want to go

Sincerely,  
your admirer.

Staring at the note for a few minutes, having a very minor brain freeze when reading that the notes have been because the author admires him. Going through a list of random facts to unfreeze his mind from his surprise. Shaking his head lightly before heading out of his room and down to the basement, knowing that only Remus and Janus hang out down here. Logan looked around, not noticing Janus or Remus in their living room. He sighed softly as he sat on one of the couches, thinking over where one of them would be in the mindscape. After about five minutes his thoughts shift to who would send these notes, after all he was the 'nerd' he was logic. Although he didn't enjoy wearing the professional outfits as much as his punk one, he just couldn't get his thoughts to a conclusive answer about why someone would admire him. 

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Remus come up from who knows where to stand right infront of him.  
"HIYA Logan, whatcha doing down here?"  
Be startled back into reality, Logan re adjusted his vest while answering, "I was left a note that said to find either you or Janus." Logan replied with a. Faint blush on his face from being caught off guard. He hoped Remus would notice and turn it into something more than it is.   
"Oh well, that sounds fun can I help you??"  
Remus asked while bouncing on his feet, excited about being able to help someone rather than cause then distress. For a few moments logan questioned why Remus would want to help him rather than cause him his normal headache. Unable to bring himself to a logical conclusion as to why he may be acting like this before handing the note to Remus.

"This is the last note I received however I do not know who the author is, and as it says I was looking for either you or Janus to assist. He finished with an adjustment to his glasses and a faint smile to Remus. As Remus was reading the Note and doing his weird thinking face, Logan took this time to really get a look at Remus, he wasn't in his normal Dukey attire, he was wearing something more akin to how logan was dressed. Studded biker boots, torn and well worn camo shorts, a black sleeveless t-shirt that read 'could be gayer' across the chest and a fully studded and random yet organized patch covered Jacket. Logan laughed a little to himself about the similarities between his and Remus's styles. "Well, Remus, do you know what you are to assist with?" 

Almost as if he had forgotten Logan was there Remus blinked then bounced right back into energy town. "I DO!!" He shouted and grabbed logan by the wrist. "I know this seems kinda crazy but just follow me!" Remus bounced forward dragging logan along with him. Ignoring the nice feeling of skin contact, Logan followed after Remus, hoping it wasn't an elaborate prank.

"Okay I'm gonna need you to close your eyes and trust me." Remus asked as he stopped in front of a door Logan didn't recognize. "May I ask why Remus, I do not wish to be the subject of your pranks."  
Remus looked at Logan with a large grin and replied simply. "it's a surprise! But also because we have to cut through a part of my imagination. I don't want you to be er.. grossed out?" Remus finished quizzadically, him being considerate of the others feelings was a bit strange to Logan, seeing as Remus rarely did it, however he was more curious as to who the author of the notes was and why they have been giving them to him today if all days. Choosing to ignore the romantic feelings he has for the imaginative side infront of him, since logically if he's helping the author it wouldn't be him.

"Alright Remus, I trust you to keep me safe, we can go when you are ready." Logan adjusted his glasses to look at Remus, who had been staring at logan with a wide grin plastered on, but slowly it wavered as he processed what logan had said. "You...you actually trust me enough to enter my imagination?" He asked, looking down rubbing hands together to keep them busy. Not used to people being okay with one, trusting him and two, someone being okay with going into his half of the imagination. 

"Well yes, you may not have the nicest or cleanest thoughts and ideas, but you are a part of Thomas, and to be honest with you Remus, there are times when I prefer yours and Janus's company over the others. You are unpredictable and can be a bit morbid however, I have no reason to not trust you. You have never directly hurt me, and I can easily sink out to safety if need be." 

Hoping that Remus hasn't noticed the light blush and emotions in the words he's speaking. Letting out a small breath he didn't realize he was holding as Remus bounced in excitement. "Okay, let's go!"  
Grabbing Logan's hand gently instead of wrist this time, Remus pulled logan into his imagination as soon as the other's eyes were closed.

Logan now with his eyes closed and his hand in Remus's, he hoped Remus knew where he was going, but then again, this was his side of the imagination, the place he spends most of his time. So Logan let himself get pulled along what sounded like a dirt path. Every so often he would hear humming from Remus as the walked. It had only been 10 minutes of walking but to Logan it felt like longer. Logan spending more thought on trying to ignore how amazing it feels to be holding Remus's hand than how much time is passing. 

"Okay stay right there with your eyes closed." Remus had asked him calmly, with what seemed like nervousness in his voice if only a little.  
"Okay Remus, just please no pranks." Logan replied calmly and did as asked. He could hear Remus walk towards and open something but, without the visuals he couldn't identify it, so he waited patiently playing with the various spikes on his wristband. Remus slowly walked back over to Logan, a bouquet of wilted flowers in his hands, tied with a royal blue ribbon, he tried for days to make living flowers but couldn't,   
He gently tapped logan on the shoulder.

"okay you can open your eyes now" he said with such gentleness that the other had not heard before, opening his eyes and looking around at his surroundings, he couldn't help but to be shocked. Up in the night sky there were thousands of glowing stars with a large shining moon bathing both men in a calm faintly blue light.

As Logan looked around he noticed the partially alive trees and bushes that surrounded the clearing they were in. Remus had a wonderful imagination, yes there were random creatures wandering around, random dirty jokes personified and many, many creations of unknown identity that Remus has left in places, but it was wonderful in its own way, Chaotic but organized. Elements of each of the sides were visible amount the seeming chaos. 

Slowly looking over to Remus, Logan noticed how he was already looking at him, with a goofy grin on his face holding what seemed to be withered flowers. "I know you are a hesitant person sometimes and that you like to do things in the most logical order. However demented or disturbing to the other my ideas and thoughts are, you help them to understand me better. Which I can't thank you enough for. So Logan Sanders...would you like to... Would you like to make macabre and chaotic things with me? LikeBoyfriendsDo? On a regular bases?"

It took a moment for Logan to process all of what Remus had been saying, and if his thinking was right Remus was the author of the notes, and he was asking him out in a very Remus way. Logan blushed heavily as did Remus. Realizing that it was Remus who got him the pin and has been leaving the notes, the metaphorical butterflies in his stomach going into a frenzy. 

For once Logan didn't have the words to respond, the side he has had feelings for, for a while is asking him out and to be his boyfriend. Before his logical thinking could stop him he stepped forward grabbing Remus by his jacket collar pulling him into a kiss.  
Taking the kiss as a yes, Remus slid his hands around Logan's waist, kissing him back with passion in an attempt to communicate how happy he is. When they pull apart logan looks at him with a sparkle in his eyes that was usually reserved for learning. However right here right now, with Remus, in his imagination logan couldn't be happier, even with all his grossness or disturbing thoughts, Remus was the one for him.

"Thank you, and to verbally express my feelings, I accept your offer to be in a romantic relationship, Darling."  
"Haha I figured from the kiss but thank you, to hear you say it makes my heart explode into a million pieces hahah." Leaning his head on Logan's shoulder with a chuckle and very very large grin. The two spent the afternoon and evening exploring the area of Remus's imagination that Remus led him to, making sure to keep mental and physical notes on the things that may stick with Thomas More than they probably should. Almost loosing track of time before checking his wristwatch and seeing that it's almost time for dinner.

"Patton will have dinner ready in 5 minutes, did you want to grab Janus and head up Rem?"   
Logan asked Remus inbetween one of his short monologue. Remus's head shot up and he smiled big, bouncing in his boots. "I would love to! And we can just summon Janus if he isn't there already with his double dicked self." Remus laughed at the look on Logans face, knowing that the he has many, many questions to now ask Janus about his snake side. 

Heading out of the imagination with Remus' hand in his own, Logan chose to ignore the snake anatomy questions floating in his mind in favor of thinking about how lucky he is to be able to express his romantic feelings and have them reciprocated. Laughing with Remus, his real genuine laugh because Remus made a joke as they walk into the kitchen.

Both stopping their laughter when Roman yells at seeing them, being a very confused prince that the brain and the dark creative sides are holding hands and laughing. Patton squeeking loudly enough to make Janus rise up and Virgil come downstairs. Janus looked over to where Logan and Remus are standing, tipping his hat to the green side with a small smile. Virgil looking at them both in pure confusion before just throwing his arms up in defeat and sitting at the table, blushing more when Janus sits beside him of all places. 

Logan and Remus take their seats, still holding hands as they get bombarded with questions. Logan thinking about how glad he is that the notes were finally given to him as Remus tells Patton about how he set it up.


End file.
